A Fathers watch
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Set post stars manga, on the headcanon that Usagi was only able to take one parent to Crystal Tokyo alongside her brother and of course the Senshi and Shittenou


**Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters**

Author note - Now I know this is very different from my normal, but it's been on my mind for a while and seeing as it is fathers day on Sunday I thought I would finally write and publish it

as always read and review Ja ne

 **A fathers watch**

Kenji Tsukino watched mournfully as his daughter clung to her boyfriend of 2 years for her Prom photos.

He had known this day was coming for a long time that his daughter would finally grow up and it happened but It felt more like she had grown overnight

"Come along Kenji, Mamoru-san is going to take a picture of me, you and Shingo with Usagi," Ikuko said beckoning him to her he joined the three and put his arm around Ikuko's shoulders and plastered on a fake smile.

Enough to hide from them the emptiness he felt in his heart. Mamoru took the picture and then he looked at the clock he signalled to Usagi it was time to leave.

"Enjoy your night" Ikuko cheered.

"Thanks, Mama, see you tomorrow Daddy." Usagi grinned.

When they left Shingo went up to his room.

Kenji sat heavily on his chair with his hands on his legs clenched into fists.

"You're going to have to tell her Kenji," Ikuko said.

"But she is still such a little girl, How do you tell your only daughter that you have been battling cancer for 5 years and it's suddenly gone terminal. Shingo knows I made him swear to secrecy though" Kenji Banged his fists on the table.

Then he saw the fear in Ikuko's eyes he had never raised a hand to her never would, but he still had that aggressive side that always came out when they spoke about the C word.

"Kenji, you have not got long left please you have to tell her and bring Mamoru-san into the loop I know she has us two after you have gone, but Mamoru is going to be her main support beam She is 16 Kenji, soon she will be a woman and destined for greater things well above all of us along with Mamoru-san and the other 12.

it's a mother's intuitive nature to know that their child is someone special outside of Academic Achievement." Ikuko replied with tears now falling down her cheeks.

"But I do not want to break her heart Ikuko" Kenji answered

"I would rather her hear it from you and I do not have to explain why I kept it a secret for so long." Ikuko spoke

"Dad!" the tone was in utter shock

"Shingo I don't want you on my case as well" Kenji sighed tiredness overpowering his words

"For once I agree with Mama on this you need to tell Usagi she maybe klutzy, she may be a little dense but she has a heart that is so full of loving her world would shatter if her father suddenly died." Shingo replied.

"You tell her tomorrow no excuses." Ikukos word was final.

 **With Mamoru and Usagi**

The pair were dancing arm in arm "Mamo-chan, you've been with me for two years now is it just me or is my daddy not as vibrant as he used to be" Usagi asked

Mamoru closed his eyes he'd seen Kenji Tsukinos file on an internship run, he made an excuse to leave his attending that day he wondered why Usagi and he had not been told yet by Kenji himself.

"I have noticed a decline in his health Usa" Mamoru replied not wanting to reveal more to his beloved

But he knew Usagi would push it "what do you think is wrong with him Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked he had to bite his tongue to avoid the truth coming out.

"Usa please if your father has something to tell us he will do it in his own time. I just want to enjoy the night with you." Mamoru replied

Usagi frowned but then nodded and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

 **The Next day**

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the Tsukino home just before lunch Usagi noticed her father seemed frailer than he was the previous evening she hoped it was just her Senshi eye playing tricks on her.

She rushed to the front of him and took his hands into hers, her eyes widened as she noted his hands were virtually gray in comparison to her milk one's

"Papa, what is wrong? you are messing around, please tell me you are" Usagi felt her voice break

"I'm not messing around it seems the deities have already made plans for my next life" Kenji replied

"You're Dying? DAD, you are fine you are" Usagi begged and pleaded

"I have stage 4 terminal cancer Usagi, the doctors can no longer do anything for me. Anyway I know you are destined for great things outside of making this old fool worry." he smiled

"NO!" Usagi felt her eyes stinging and she ran out of the door in tears

"Let her go give her 20 minutes I have an idea where she is going, I will drive us" Mamoru said

"I will make us some tea." Ikuko choked

Usagi ran as fast as her 4 foot 10 frame would carry her she arrived at a large Mansion by the ocean and banged on its door a silver-haired male answered she fell into his arms sobbi, , they knelt on the floor so he support her by all mean Usagi was not heavy in fact she was only 98lb but the burden she had on her shoulders on the minute made her emotionally heavy .

The mansions other occupants entered the hallway concerned about the sobbing coming from the princess they all loved and adored.

For the males she was their leader and savior alongside the prince of course, the youngest of them choked on her tears at the tender scene of a leader comforting the distraught princess and the others noticed.

"Hotaru, why is Usagi virtually hysterical?" Rei asked

"I wish Setsuna-mama didn't have her yearly duty this month" Hotaru replied

"Hotaru, what is wrong with Usagi?" Jadeite asked

"Her father has not gone long left. He has stage 4 terminal cancer" Hotaru replied

Various gasps were heard amongst the group. There was a knock against the door and Mamoru walked in holding Kenji up 13-year-old Shingo on the other side Ikuko looking like a half-wilted rose behind them.

"Stay with us I would rather Usagi have her immediate family after her blood relatives close by," Kunzite said the rest agreeing

"We had better reveal them who we are Kenji sacrificed his pride to tell Usagi he didn't want to break her heart" Setsuna said startling the others.

"But what about the code?" Minako asked

"A sailor soldier can reveal their identity if their is a life or death situation, rule 200 in the Senshi guidebook" Setsuna quoted

"You lot are sailor senshi?" Shingo asked stunned

"Well, not the boys young Shingo," Setsuna replied

So the sailor Senshis real identity was revealed and so was the Shitennou identities it was revealed they were reincarnated beings from another planet from more than a lifetime ago and that Usagi and Mamoru were the ones they were all destined to protect.

 **A few weeks later**

It had been an emotional rollercoaster for the Tsukino family but Usagi knew today was the day she had been at her father's bedside since 6 am that morning his breathing grew more Labored as Shingo and Mamoru joined them, the others were in the room directly next to them as Kenji was too frail to have a room upstairs.

"Usagi, go into my breast pocket and there are two things in there that I would like to gift you and Shingo before my time comes to an end" Kenji rasped Usagi nodded.

The first thing that she took out was a small Victorian timepiece "Usagi I give you this as my eldest child take care of it well my daughter." Usagi nodded as tears fell down her cheeks

The second thing was an envelope with Shingo's name on "Shingo as my only son, I give you the family business. A small board chosen by me personally will run it until you have finished your studies"

"Thank you father" Shingo had never been this formal with his dad but this honor was beyond what he expected.

"Mamoru-san I give you my daughter please look after her well make lots of grandchildren for Ikuko to spoil"

Mamoru blushed at the idea

A few minutes later his breathing grew more tired "Mamoru get Saturn" Usagi said

Mamoru ran out the room

 **In the seating room**

"Hotaru it is time," Mamoru said Hotaru nodded and transformed

And they ran back to the bedroom

Kenji looked at Saturn and smiled "a dream I had. You, little girl was reborn through Usagi's Silver Crystal (this is canon) in my mind that makes you our first grandchild even if you do not have Mamoru's DNA he loves you just as much look after your Mama well"

"I will grandfather," Saturn replied

The frail man smiled and his family embraced him and felt him take his last breaths Usagi was the last to let go "Take him to the fields of Elysian" Usagi said just as Helios appeared

"I had already made plans for this though I still need your help Saturn." Sailor Saturn nodded and left with Helios and Kenji.

 **1000 years later**

Neo Queen Serenity sat at her dressing table and brushed her buns out healing the world after the 1000 year ice age took its toll on her she opened the drawer and took the now over 2000-year-old timepiece and her eyes softened "Papa, I did it I became queen" she murmured

And as if by magic the ancient timepiece began ticking "a fathers watch" she smiled and rubbed the small swell of her stomach knowing it was a little pink haired spawn who had grown up by her side a millennia ago.

She switched the lamp off and joined her husband's side and closed her eyes and soon she was in the land of dreams in front of her papa alive and healthy again.

they knew their time was short so would enjoy it while they could.

 **Fin**


End file.
